Neptune Vasilias/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics Official Designs Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models Neptune-turnaround.png|Neptune turnaround Twitter neptune appearance inspirations.png|Confirmed inspirations for Neptune's appearance, according to Monty's Twitter. Neptune neck glitch.png|Psst. Hey. Sun. I need to tell you something. neptune production air guitar.png Miscellaneous RWBY Neptune shirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Neptune Shirt design Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_3808.png|Slow motion epic dodging maneuvers, activate! V2t_40.png|Look mom, no hands! V2t 41.png|Neptune's gun in all of its glory. Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1872.png Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00955.png|Neptune and his team in the Volume 2 opening. 1202 Welcome to Beacon 01173.png Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_10334.png|This is me, when I make my entrance in RWBY 1201 Best Day Ever_10952.png|Sun and Neptune are too busy talking to notice Jaune hit the window 1201 Best Day Ever_11242.png|Shi-nee approved! 1201 Best Day Ever_11380.png|Before the food fight 1201 Best Day Ever_11430.png|Watching people flee the chaos 1201 Best Day Ever_17601.png|I promised I'd be cool. Welcome to Beacon v2e2 sun neptune.png|Sun introduces Neptune to the group. V2_02_00023.png|A kindred spirit. v2e2 neptune.png|Neptune flirts with Weiss. A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00015.png|Can I come in now? V2_03_00016.png|Looking particularly uncomfortable V2_03_00017.png|Ayyy! Painting the Town... V2_04_00010.png|Oh no my hair! V2_04_00022.png|Bummer V2 04 00036.png|Ask a stupid question... V2 04 00046.png|Where are they? V2 04 00050.png|car... Car...CAR!!! V2 04 00052.png|OK time to be cool, first the flourish... V2e4 neptune trident.png|Next the pose, I am soo cool... V2 04 00055.png|Finally the big kill, Oh Sh........... V2 04 00084.png|I thought noodles are supposed to be served in bowls? Extracurricular V2 05 00087.png|Ah come on. You call this screen time? Burning the Candle V2_06_00007.png|"Ignore him, for he knows not what he says." V2_06_00008.png|Dude you're blocking my shot V2 06 00036.png|The awkward moment when he is the one being hit on. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00006.png|It wouldn't be a party without my good friend Mr. Bun Bun and Ms. Quacky Smack. V2 07 00011.png|This friendship is like diarrhea. It's shortlived. V2 07 00012.png|Mr. Eyebrows can change the size of his eyebrows. Brofist.png|You're a cool dude V2 07 00016.png|Try not to hit on the lady too hard, Nep. V2 07 00024.png|TRY NOT TO - Vol2Ep7SC7.png|Following the same gaze, Neptune? v2e7 neptune dance.png|"I can't dance...!" Sure. Search and Destroy V2_09_00009.png|Just in case you forgot about us V2_09_00010.png|"We get junior badges." V2_09_00014.png|(Awkwardness intensifies) Breach V2 12 00032.png|This is it, time to show 'em what we got. Screenshot (154).png|Upstaged V2 12 00074.png|Wonder twins power activate V2 12 00071.png|She's comming this way Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00006.png New Challengers... V3 02 00061.png|We ♥ Neptune! V3 02 00062.png V3e2 00068.png V3e2 00069.png|Ladies... V3 02 00066.png RWBY_Vol_3_Ep_2_Neptune_sees_Ocean_Biome.png|Did she said the ocean... V3e2 00071.png|Oh no... my greatest fear, water. V3e2 00073.png|Stay calm V3e2 00085.png|Lucky I got goggles with me. V3 02 00080.png V3 02 00099.png V3 02 00102.png V3 02 00103.png V3 02 00106.png V3E2 Sun and Neptune victory dance.png|Victory dance! It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 CRDL Tournament.png V3 03 00098.png Lessons Learned V3 0400019.png Fall File:V3_0600036.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Neptune Vasilias images